Romeo
"'''Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss 2: A New Generation," '''is an upcoming American animated hand-drawing romantic musical fantasy film, and a sequel for "Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss," that will inspire this new world of a new generation after new generation, every childhood should go rescue a fair princess away from the bad guys, when a brave young child has to fight back when it has to defend for her and itself. It has been directed by Chris Columbus, writtened by Laura Faust, and produced by Coltrane Mnich. Romeo jul toon main-770956.gif Juliet, Kissy Fish and Romeo.jpg ROMEO & JULIET.jpg Juliet.jpg Romeo.jpg Plot: Once upon a time in the pacific coast, there was a young daughter who was born to learn anything new, she was a daughter who was born, her name is Olivine, she lives with her mother Juliet, and her father Romeo, she is the daughter of Romeo and Juliet's, when she grows up to become a 6 year old sea lion pup, she had a brother named Daniel, a sister named Lilliana, and she also has two pets, a catfish, and a dogfish, when she is grooming herself by taking a quick shower, brushing her teeth, putting deodorant on, combing her curly hair, and wears a headband on top of her head, she goes to pre-school with her siblings to learn how to write, how to think, how to practice, and how to read. She makes new friends with Benny the red crab, Nicholas the orange clownfish, Sammy the yellow seahorse, and Stephanie the yellow starfish, and the five playing catch, when she got home from school, she got a report card and she good grades on her report card, like As & Bs, she was so happy to see good grades on her report. At home, her father Romeo, and her mother Juliet, are in love with each other, Romeo remembers when he and Juliet just met each other since when they are teenagers, and she was delighted that Romeo was right they are. When Olivine came home from school, she notice is that her parents are having a hand(flipper) touch in marriage, so she puts her right hand(flipper) on top of her mother Juliet's left hand(flipper), and she also puts her right hand(flipper) on top of her father Romeo's right hand(flipper), she says hello, they were surprised to see Olivine who just come home from school, and they say hello, she was wondering if they already been married, they said they already did, Olivine knows what it calls for, a tickle hand(flipper) touch in marriage, by licking, rubbing, tapping, and tickling, Romeo and Juliet both giggling when they see this, she says don't worry, she will never let anything touch them, besides, she loves them too much, they smiled, and they also kiss her on each side of her forehead, they love her too. And so, Olivine gave them her report card, they check and see, she just got As & Bs on her report card, they hug their daughter and they were so proud of her to have good grades. And so as Lilliana & Daniel, they've both got As & Cs on their report cards. And so, the next morning, it was Olivine's birthday party & thanksgiving, her new friends and everyone from school who were invited, and the crab band who were playing string quartet, the guitar, the bass guitar, the saxophone, the trumpet, the trombone, the drums, and the conga drums, they were invited too. They celebrated her birthday & thanksgiving, and they all say happy birthday & thanksgiving to Olivine, when she says thank you. At home, Romeo and Juliet gave their daughter a special gift, a magic clam shell locket pendant, she opens up to see a titanic ship with montagues & capulets swimming in front of it, she was so delighted to see this entire creation, she closes it, she says to them that they are the most wonderful cross loving parents in the whole world. At that night, a northern white pink elephant seal named Princess Alicia, she was lost on the shore, and doesn't know where to find her colony, and then she felt asleep, but when all of the sudden she's been kidnapped by Bucky the barracuda who just got orders from Professor Baxter the tiger shark who was a criminal master mind, and then, went off & disappear, when Olivine knows what is out there is the white pink elephant seal princess who is been kidnapped. So Olivine, her siblings Daniel & Lilliana, her two pets, and her new friends are setting out to find & rescue the fair princess. Olivine has to fight back, abuse, yank, hit, and choke, squeeze & strangle the monstrous elephant seal prince right into his neck & throat very hard, he was a big ugly nasty smelly major idiot, she gets very upset & angry at that prince, and tells him to get in time out because he is so grounded for the angry consequences. The Princess gets very at her Prince as well because she is so sick & tired of him been so mean, nasty, and selfish. She has to defend herself, her siblings, and her new friends & pets against these stupid sea creatures from titanic ballet, by cutting the lobster to death with a sword, throwing stones & rocks at the electric eel & burns it to death, tangling the octopus, & throw bowling at other stupid sea creatures, and fight against the hungry shark from shark island, and she chokes & strangles the seagull right into his feathery neck & throat very hard. And then, they have to watch out for the killer whales, the polar bear, and the African lions who were enemies & predators from around the world. And now she, her siblings, her new friends & two pets have to rescue Princess Alicia, with help of her family like Romeo, Juliet, Mercutio, Benvolio, Friar Lawrence, & Stellar, her fishy friend Kissy the kissing fish Princess Alicia's family like King Coltrane, Queen Katherine, Prince Colby, Princess Isabella, & other northern pink elephant seals, and the animals from around the world like the family sleuth of Kodiak bears, the family sleuth of giant panda bears, the three wild pig brothers, a Siberian tiger, a saltwater crocodile, the black tailed prairie dogs, the American beavers, a North American porcupine, a singing coyote, a singing Arctic wolf, the Pacific harbor seals, and Pacific bottlenose dolphins, and other animals in the cameo like the family troop of golden monkeys, the family troop of chimpanzees, the two ostriches, the colony of emperor penguins, the colony of harp seals, the colony of Atlantic walruses, and a sea snake, they will fight back & arrest Professor Baxter, Bucky, and their gang into jail. This time, Olivine had did it to save Princess Alicia, and then, Alicia just got back home with her royal family together again, & they must reunited with each other together again. And then, they all celebrate , and so, Olivine, her mother Juliet, her father Romeo, her siblings, and her two pets went home at last. Amblin entertainment logo 2016.png 1280px-Touchstone Pictures logo svg.png Cast: * Lacey Chabert as the narrator, and Olivine * Antony Del Rio as Romeo replacing Daniel Trippett * Lea Michele as Juliet replacing Patricia Trippett * Danny Mann as Benvolio replacing Sam Gold * William H. Macy as Mercutio replacing Chip Albers * Mark Rylance as Friar Lawrence replacing Michael Toland * Jim Cummings as Stellar, the fourth Pacific harbor seal, and the puffin * Eden Riegel as Kissy the kissing fish replacing Chanelle Nibbelink * Rory Charles Thost as Benny the red crab * Frankie Ryan Manriquez as Nicholas the orange clownfish * Taylor Masamitsu as Sammy the yellow seahorse * Liliana Mumy as Stephanie the yellow starfish * Pamela Adlon as Daniel * Kath Soucie as Lilliana * Hynden Walch as Princess Alicia * Taylor Swift as Princess Isabella * Hayden Rolence as Prince Colby * Thomas Haden Church as King Coltrane * Charlize Theron as Queen Katherine * Maurice LaMarche as Professor Baxter the giant tiger shark * Jess Harnell as Bucky the barracuda * Brad Garrett as Big Benny the basking shark. * Phil Collins, Pat Fraley, Terry McGovern, and Billy West are playing four more Pacific harbor seals * Frank Welker as dogfish, catfish, the pod of five Pacific bottlenose dolphins, and the pod of three orcas Additional Cast Stars: * Phil Nibbelink as The Prince * Whoopi Goldberg as The Princess * Kevin Dorsey as The Shark * Brendan Gleeson, Tiriel Mora, Nick McKay, and Richard Carter are playing Kevin, Timothy, Zeb, and Zini * Cedric the entertainer, Steven Root, and Nigel Pegram are playing Colton, Dennis, and Franklin * Kate Hudson as Waitress Kathy * Lee Perry as Captain Winnie * Eric Rath as The Great Sky Blue Whale * David Holt, Tress MacNeillie, Scott Weinger, and Paige O'Hara are playing the family of Kodiak bears * Gabriel Byrne, Jane Seymour, Cary Elwes, and Jessalyn Gilsig are playing the family of giant panda bears * Cody Cameron as the three little wild pigs * Conrad Vernon as the five American beavers * Roger Rose as the Siberian tiger * Clancy Brown as the saltwater crocodile * Arthur Burghardt as the polar bear, and the African lion * Max Casella, Stephen Furst, Rob Paulson, Cam Clarke, and Jeff Bennett are playing the clan of five black-tailed prairie dogs * Patrick Gorman as the North American porcupine * Bryan Adams as the singing coyote * Eddie Veddar as the singing Arctic wolf some actors & actresses are playing other Kodiak bears, other giant panda bears, other northern grayish pink elephant seals, the colony of other Pacific harbor seals, the other African lions in the outlands, the hench Sharks & Rays, the colony of emperor penguins, the colony of harp seals, the colony of Atlantic walruses, the two ostriches, the family troop of chimpanzees, the family troop of golden monkeys, a sea snake, these stupid sea creatures, the seagulls, that stupid seagull, the sea students, and the sea teachers. Soundtrack 1: # Sir Duke-Stevie Wonder # Come and talk to me-Jodeci # The next tim I fall in love (reprise)-Romeo & Juliet # Run to you-Bryan Adams # Live to tell-Madonna # Only the lonely-The Motels # Harden my heart-Quarter-flash # Shadows of the night (reprise)-Olivine, Lilliana, Daniel, Benny, Nicholas, Sammy, and Stephanie # Hometown girl-Josh Turner # Vice-Miranda Lambert # You look good-Lady Antebellum # Any Love-Norman Brown # Hold on my heart-Phil Collins # Big hard sun-Eddie Veddar # The other world's greatest criminal master mind-Maurice LaMarche # Let me be just fine for you-Melissa Manchester # Shall I ask you what I think of you? But you are spoiled!-Olivine, Lilliana, and Daniel # Jump right in-Zac Brown Band # When the sun goes down-Kenny Chesney & Uncle Kracker # De-de da-da/We're having kids that they're right for you & me-Romeo, Juliet, Mercutio, and Benvolio # Celebration-Kool & the Gang # Flash dance...What a feeling-Irene Cara # Shadows of the night-Pat Benetar # The next time I fall in love-Peter Cetera & Amy Grant Soundtrack 2: # Main Title # Getting ready to go to school # Making new friends/playing catch # Olivine just got home to get good grades # Today is Olivine's birthday & thanksgiving # Princess Alicia was been kidnapped # Fighting the prince for it/ the angry mob from school vs The Prince # Titanic ballet battle/Fighting the shark for it # The Chase/The Orca Chase/The Polar Bear Chase/The Lion Chase/Chasing Bucky # Meeting the animal friends from around the world # Meeting Benvolio & Mercutio # At Friar Lawrence's church # Meet Stellar # The trap/To the rescue # The Shipwreck battle zone/Calling the animal friends from around the world to the rescue # Celebration-Kool & the Gang # Shadows of the night-Pat Benetar # The next time I fall in love-Peter Cetera & Amy Grant # End Credits